The profound bond
by le mousquetaire
Summary: AU inspirado en el fanvid de k9lover27 del mismo nombre. /watch?v LhC0ojzJPdI


Dean Winchester, agente estrella del FBI, caminaba esa mañana por los pasillos del Buró rumbo a su despacho. Luego de dar un sorbo a su café y hacer una mueca de profundo desagrado, tiró el vaso de papel en el primer basurero que se cruzó en su camino.

Había recibido un memo de su jefe inmediato con la consigna de presentarse en su despacho a primera hora y la idea no le hacía para nada feliz. Le había marcado a su hermano menor, Sam – quien trabajaba en la oficina de la fiscalía –, para quedar de verse a almorzar luego de la reunión con su jefe, para contarle los pormenores de esa reunión.

Tenía la ligera sospecha de que el motivo de esta sería el asignarle un nuevo compañero, a pesar de sus constantes negativas sobre el particular. Con las nuevas políticas de integración que se estaban dando en las oficinas públicas, era casi inevitable que se le asignara a alguno de los nuevos elementos, algo que hacía aun más intolerable la idea de aceptar el tener que trabajar con alguien más.

Entró a su oficina y maldijo entre dientes cuando descubrió el nuevo escritorio a unos metros del suyo, lo que dejaba en claro lo definitivo de su nueva situación laboral. Se quitó el abrigo que colgó en el perchero y ponderó por unos minutos lo que debía hacer. No tenía caso seguir posponiendo lo inevitable. Abrió el cajón inferior de su escritorio y sacó la botella de whisky que guardaba ahí, le dio un largo trago, la devolvió a su lugar y echó a andar a la oficina de su jefe.

Deshacerse de sus anteriores compañeros había sido fácil. Quizá le tomaría un poco más de tiempo hacerlo con el nuevo sujeto, pero se sabía capaz de ser un bastardo hijo de perra y ahuyentar al recién llegado.

Lidiar con ángeles no debería ser diferente. No eran más que bastardos con alas.

* * *

Entró a la oficina de su jefe, quien le recibió con un gesto de exasperación, nada diferente a cualquier otro día. Iba a sentarse frente al escritorio cuando sintió la mirada de alguien sobre su espalda. De pie, junto a la puerta, estaba quien, Dean suponía, sería su nuevo compañero: alto, de tez pálida, cabellos oscuros, vestido con una gabardina, los ojos azules fijos en él, fríos y desconfiados.

\- Ok, todos sabemos porqué estamos aquí, así que dejémonos de tonterías, no tengo el tiempo ni el ánimo para eso. – El oficial permaneció sentado tras su escritorio, buscando algo entre sus papeles. – Dean, este es Castiel; Castiel, este es Dean Winchester. A partir de este momento trabajaran juntos.

Dean miró al ángel de arriba abajo, sin decir nada. El ángel permaneció en la misma posición, esperando.

\- Serán asignados a una sección especial, considerando que tu, Dean, eres el agente mejor calificado que tenemos y el caballero aquí presente tiene la reputación de ser uno de los más peligrosos y temerarios elementos allá arriba, ambos serán encargados de mantener a raya la horda de demonios que el fallido Apocalipsis dejó libres.

Dean dejó escapar un silbido de admiración ante la noticia, satisfecho en parte por su nuevo estatus en la agencia.

\- No dije lo que dije para alimentar tu ya inflado ego, Dean. Lo dije para que entiendas bien la responsabilidad que estoy poniendo en tus manos. – Dean se removió inquieto en la silla, mirando de reojo al ángel, que seguía sin decir palabra. – Sabes tan bien como yo que nuestra ley no se aplica con ese tipo de basura y sé que alguien como tu es capaz de hacer aquello que sea necesario para detenerlos. Para ello necesitarás la ayuda y consejo de Castiel, a quien espero le muestres algo de respeto. - El oficial puso un montón de papeles en un fólder que entregó a Dean. – Ahora, lárguense de aquí y pónganse a trabajar.

Castiel salió de la oficina y echó a caminar con dirección al despacho de Dean, sin esperarlo y sin mirar atrás para ver si lo seguía. Dean se tomó su tiempo, yendo por una nueva taza de café. No creía poder enfrentar a su nuevo compañero sin un poco de cafeína en las venas.

Medio año atrás, un aparente Apocalipsis se cernió sobre la Tierra, así, de la nada. Y de igual forma, se desvaneció, aunque no sin algunos efectos secundarios. La humanidad fue salvada, de momento al menos, pero miles y miles de demonios quedaron sueltos por el mundo. Se había dado una tregua entre el Cielo y el Infierno, pero algunos rebeldes permanecieron en la Tierra, buscando revancha. El Cielo aceptó ofrecer ayuda, pero los hombres tenían que hacer su parte.

Se enviaron ángeles para ayudar con los efectos colaterales del fallido fin del mundo y fueron incorporados al sector salud y al educativo. Se consideró pertinente mantenerlos fuera de la milicia, aunque se permitió que algunos trabajaran como consultores con las fuerzas policíacas, como primera línea de defensa ante una amenaza sobre la que humanidad no tenía idea como enfrentar.

Dean tenía un sexto sentido para lo sobrenatural y la audacia necesaria para enfrentar a los demonios y durante esos meses, se había hecho de una reputación que le ponía en un lugar de privilegio en el buró y lo que le tenía ahora a cargo de una sección especializada en la caza de demonios.

Sin quererlo, Dean se había convertido en Mulder y, aparentemente, su Scully era un Ángel del Señor.

Sam iba a reírse de él por meses, estaba seguro.

\- Tenemos un caso y quisiera empezar con el inmedia… - Dean se detuvo cuando vio a Castiel sentado en su escritorio. – Castiel, ese es mi escritorio, el tuyo es el otro, así que si no te importa… - Castiel se puso de pie y tomó su lugar, aun en silencio.

\- Necesitamos poner algunas reglas aquí, antes de cualquier cosa. – Castiel entrecerró los ojos, en un gesto que hizo que los cabellos en la nuca de Dean se erizaran. – Yo soy el jefe aquí, tu estás como apoyo. Fuera de aquí y del horario de trabajo, tu tienes tu vida, yo la mía. Somos compañeros y nada más.

\- Si crees que así podrás enfrentarte a los demonios y vencerlos, Dean Winchester, estás completamente equivocado. – La voz del ángel era profunda, con la entonación de quien está acostumbrado a no ser contrariado. Dean tragó saliva, sintiéndose incómodo de repente. – Seguiremos el protocolo que ustedes manejan, pero si realmente quieres ganarles a los demonios, tendrás que aceptar que soy yo quien sabe mejor con quien estamos tratando.

Castiel se le había acercado mientras hablaba y Dean tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no moverse de su lugar. Sus miradas se cruzaron, retadoras, y la tensión que llenaba el pequeño despacho parecía estar tragándose todo el aire.

\- Tenemos una misión asignada, qué te parece si trabajamos cada uno a nuestro modo y vemos como podemos aprovechar mejor nuestras habilidades en conjunto, ¿uhm? – Los labios de Dean se torcieron en una especie de sonrisa que pareció apaciguar al ángel. Dean le entregó el fólder con los papeles y le dio tiempo para leerlo, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y encendía su computadora.

Un par de minutos después Castiel puso el fólder frente a él. Dean alzó la cabeza, esperando algún comentario del ángel, quien le miró en silencio, esperando.

\- Uhm…

\- Tengo que hablar con mi gente para recabar un poco de información relacionada con el sujeto de nuestra investigación. – Castiel comenzó a hablar al mismo tiempo, a lo que Dean respondió con un exagerado gesto de exasperación. – Te llamaré cuando tenga esa información. – El ángel asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho con su decisión y salió de la oficina.

Dean se quedó ahí, con la boca abierta, confundido. Un par de minutos después sacó su teléfono y le marcó a Sam, quedando de verse para almorzar media hora después.

* * *

\- Te lo juro. El tipo es un todo un caso. Se supone que los ángeles no son más que halo, plumas, seriedad y modales, no unos jodidos imbéciles. – Dean hablaba con la boca llena, devorando la hamburguesa con gusto, mientras Sam lo observaba sin ocultar su disgusto. – Tienes que conocerlo. Es como ese sargento de _Full Metal Jacket_, un arrogante hijo de perra sin sentido del humor.

\- Es un ángel, Dean. Ese tal Castiel puede evaporarte con un chasquido de sus dedos si se siente contrariado, si fuera tu me andaría con cuidado. – Dean rió divertido, antes de darle un trago a su Coca-Cola. – He visto a alguno de ellos trabajando en las oficinas del Fiscal y te aseguro que no son del tipo que se andan con rodeos. Tus chistes baratos, tu encanto y tu sarcasmo no van a ayudarte si actúas como siempre y no cooperas con él.

\- Al carajo con él y toda la corte celestial. Si a Dios le importara la humanidad no habría permitido que sucediera ese estúpido intento de Apocalipsis. – Dean iba a comenzar con una de sus acostumbradas quejas sobre el asunto que su hermano tanto detestaba, cuando la camarera puso el plato de pay frente a él. – Uhm, pay. – Dean se llevó a la boca un gran bocado. – Al menos nos dejó esta delicia para compensarnos por el mal rato.

Iban saliendo del restaurante cuando el teléfono de Dean sonó. Se despidieron con un gesto mientras Dean contestaba.

\- Hola, Castiel, mira que te tomaste tu…- Dean guardó silencio, cuando su interlocutor comenzó a hablar sin detenerse para escucharlo. – Ok, hey, espera. – Apartó el teléfono de su oreja para mirarlo, asombrado. Castiel había colgado luego de citarlo en el kilómetro 34 de una carretera entre Connecticut y New York, donde se suponía había localizado al demonio que estaban investigando.

Lugar que estaba a hora y media de distancia.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Dean se subió a su auto – un Impala del '67 -, planeando la ruta más corta al lugar donde Castiel le había asegurado que le esperaría.

* * *

Quizá Dean había estado equivocado en su percepción de lo que los ángeles eran capaces de hacer. Encontró a Castiel esperándole al lado del camino, para luego guiarlo hasta una granja en medio de la nada, donde les esperaba un pequeño grupo de demonios.

Dean había tomado de su arsenal particular en la cajuela del Impala uno de los cuchillos especiales que habían recibido un tratamiento angelical para convertirlos en armas letales contra los demonios. Gracias a su entrenamiento y a su habilidad en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Dean se hizo cargo de tres de los demonios que protegían al demonio principal. Castiel consiguió romper el escudo que protegía la habitación en que se ocultaba su objetivo.

Nada más entrar, Dean fue lanzado contra la pared por el impacto del golpe de energía lanzado por el poderoso demonio. Medio noqueado por el golpe, alcanzó a ver como el demonio daba unos pasos atrás frente a la presencia de Castiel.

\- Es realmente una sorpresa verte aquí, Castiel. – El demonio parecía conocer al ángel y eso fue algo que Dean no esperaba. - ¿Cómo es que alguien de tu categoría terminó en la Tierra ayudando a esos inútiles humanos?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – Dean trató de levantarse sin éxito, sin dejar de observar la escena frente a él. Castiel se lanzó sobre el demonio y comenzaron a pelear, con una violencia que le recordó a Dean la verdadera naturaleza de los oponentes. En un movimiento tan veloz que apenas pudo seguir por la confusión dejada por el golpe que recibió, Dean observó a Castiel sacar de la manga de la gabardina un arma metálica que terminó en medio del pecho del demonio.

El golpe inesperado de luz lo encandiló por un momento y cuando pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo, vio el cuerpo del demonio tirado en el suelo, inerte, con el ángel de pie, el arma en la mano, observándole con desdén.

Castiel se le acercó para ayudarle a ponerse de pie y Dean no pudo evitar encogerse y arrastrarse, evitando el contacto, aun en shock por la escena que acababa de presenciar. Castiel se detuvo a unos pasos de él, como si entendiera la razón de su reacción.

Dean se puso de pie despacio, apoyándose en la pared, sin apartar su mirada del ángel. El arma – una especie de lanza de plata – aun estaba en la mano del Castiel, cubierta de sangre, destellando bajo la luz de las lámparas que iluminaban la habitación.

\- Entonces, ¿es así como va a ser? Yo encargándome de los más rudos mientras tu aniquilas a los peces gordos. – Castiel bajó la cabeza, aparentemente apenado. – No sé que pienses, Cas – el ángel alzó la mirada, confundido por el nombre -, pero siento que me estás utilizando como carne de cañón y eso no me agrada en absoluto.

\- Lo siento, Dean. – El ángel guardó el arma en su gabardina. – La próxima vez no será así.

\- No me vendría mal tener una de esas. Parecen mucho más efectivas que el cuchillo que nos entregó tu gente. – Dean le sonrió y el ángel pareció relajarse con eso. – Vamos por unos tragos, yo invito.

\- No bebo.

\- La verdad, no me importa.

* * *

Los siguientes casos que les fueron asignados resultaron ser toda una aventura. Además de las amenazas de demonios que aparecían en el radar del buró de cuando en cuando, Dean y Castiel se encargaron de contrarrestar algunos otros elementos sobrenaturales que se volvieron más audaces luego del Apocalipsis: nidos de vampiros, algunas manadas de hombres lobo, cambiapieles y jins. La escoria más ruin del lado oscuro de la humanidad.

Luego de las primeras misiones, Dean y Castiel habían encontrado el modo de combinar sus talentos y habilidades para obtener mejores resultados con el menor daño colateral. Su jefe había dejado de monitorear personalmente sus casos cuando se dio cuenta de que su equipo trabajaba mejor sin su intervención y eso les dejó campo libre para moverse a sus anchas.

Castiel conoció a Sam en una de las visitas que este hizo a la oficina de su hermano, quien se encontraba ocupado coqueteando con la nueva recepcionista del lugar.

Sam siempre había tenido a los ángeles en buena estima, considerándolos seres benignos que estaban ahí para proteger a los hombres, al contrario de Dean, quien los veía como unos arrogantes seres con poderes especiales que se preocupaban por sus propios intereses y utilizaban a la humanidad sin empacho para conseguir lo que querían.

Sam se presentó con el ángel, con el nerviosismo de quien conoce a su artista favorito. Castiel fue amable con él, contestando sus preguntas, aclarando sus dudas y siendo totalmente encantador; situación que cambió en cuanto Dean se les unió un rato después. Sam se dio cuenta de la tensión que existía entre los dos, la frialdad con que se trataban. Dean le había contado sobre sus misiones, hablándole de lo bien que se desenvolvían en acción, como si pudieran leerse la mente.

Su relación personal era lo opuesto y Sam se preguntaba qué podía estar detrás de las miradas de desconfianza que se dirigían el uno al otro y la muy deliberada distancia que ponían entre ellos.

Iba a ser muy divertido verlos interactuar fuera de la oficina.

\- Hey, espero que no hayas olvidado la fiesta que dará el fiscal el fin de semana. Me prometiste que irías, y creo que a Castiel le vendría bien un poco de diversión. – Sam sonrió divertido al ver la expresión de terror en el rostro de Dean. – A menos que ya tengas a tu invitado extra, no veo porqué no llevar a tu compañero para que conozca al otro lado de la Ley y el Orden. – El terror en el rostro de Dean se convirtió en enojo y Sam entendió que ese era el momento preciso para marcharse. – Castiel, espero verte en la fiesta, puedo presentarte con alguno de los ángeles que trabajan en la oficina, aunque estoy casi seguro de que los conoces a todos.

Sam se despidió de Castiel con un firme apretón de manos y al pasar junto a Dean en su camino a la salida, simplemente le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro. Estaba convencido de que iba a hacerle todo un drama la próxima vez que se encontrarán a solas, pero bien había valido la pena.

\- Tenemos una misión en New Orleáns, necesito ir a mi departamento por una maleta para el viaje. Puedes alcanzarme allá, solo déjame anotarte la dirección. – Dean deseaba dejar atrás la visita de Sam tan pronto como fuera posible. El viaje le tomaría cosa de día y medio y estaba más que listo para tomar el trayecto para pensar en como hacer para que Castiel olvidara lo de la condenada fiesta.

\- No me importaría hacer el viaje contigo en el auto, Dean. He escuchado que Luisiana tiene unos paisajes impresionantes. – Dean apretó los puños, sintiendo los músculos de su cuello tensarse dolorosamente. _¡Demonios, no!_

\- Cas…

\- Lo siento, Dean. No fue mi intención molestarte. Me quedaré revisando los pormenores del caso, llámame cuando estés allá y te alcanzaré entonces. – Dean lo miró y no pudo evitar notar la desilusión en el rostro del ángel.

\- Supongo que tú no necesitas empacar, así que será mejor darnos prisa. Puedes leer el expediente camino a casa y mientras esperas a que empaque. – Dean desvió la mirada cuando la sonrisa curvó los labios del ángel.

Camino al estacionamiento, maldijo entre dientes. Casi podía ver a Sam carcajeándose de su estúpido momento de debilidad.

* * *

Durante las primeras diez horas de viaje, Dean apenas habló con Castiel. Al entrar en la autopista, encendió la radio y dejó que la música – rock clásico – llenara los silencios. Luego de su última parada para cargar gasolina y comer, Dean preguntó donde quedaba el motel más cercano para poder dormir unas horas y seguir conduciendo la mañana siguiente. Dean esperaba poder llegar a su destino antes del siguiente anochecer.

Castiel ofreció conducir toda la noche y dejar que Dean durmiera para avanzar en el camino, pero Dean se negó. Necesitaba descansar en una cama por al menos unas seis horas y no confiaba aun en la capacidad del ángel tras el volante. Llegaron a un motel del paso unas dos horas después y Dean prácticamente dejó al ángel a sus anchas. Se dio un baño, se tiró sobre la cama aun tendida y se quedó dormido en minutos.

Dean despertó, estirándose cuan largo era sobre la cama. Le tomó un segundo reaccionar y metió la mano bajo la almohada, buscando su arma. Castiel estaba sentado a los pies de su cama, dándole la espalda y Dean dejó caer pesadamente la cabeza sobre la almohada.

\- Tienes suerte de que no tengo mi arma a la mano. Te habría volado la cabeza sin pensarlo. – Se sentó a la orilla de la cama. – No hagas eso de nuevo. A nadie le agrada despertar con alguien sentado a su lado. Es un poco aterrador.

\- Faltan cinco minutos para las seis horas que dijiste necesitabas para descansar y no sabía como despertarte. – Castiel se levantó de la cama y echó a andar hacia la puerta. – Esperaré en el auto a que estés listo.

Dean le vio salir y cerrar la puerta tras él, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Ese viaje estaba resultando ser una pesadilla.

Luego de hacer una parada para cargar gasolina y comprar algo de comida, volvieron a tomar la carretera. Castiel leía el expediente y Dean lo observaba de reojo de cuando en cuando.

\- Brujas. Un pacto de brujas. – Castiel sonaba un poco confundido. – Esto está fuera de mi área de experiencia. – Dean no pudo evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción que curvó sus labios. Finalmente, algo sobre lo que este condenado ángel no tenía ni idea.

\- Te va a encantar esta misión, Cas. – Dean dejó que la emoción le ganara y olvidó por un momento su antipatía por su compañero. – Nueva Orleáns es famosa por ser uno de los más grandes centros de brujería en el mundo; el lugar donde se mezclan creencias europeas y nativas, tienen la comida más deliciosa que hayas probado. – Castiel lo observaba con atención, interesado en sus palabras. – Deberías darte una vuelta para el próximo Mardi Gras, no hay nada más decadente que una celebración religiosa en la vieja Nola.

\- ¿Sabes como enfrentar a las brujas? ¿Hay que matarlas de alguna forma en particular? ¿Cómo defendernos? – Dean se dio cuenta de que esta vez las facultades de Castiel quizá no les serían de mucha ayuda. Unos metros adelante, se salió de la carretera y detuvo el auto. Salió, haciéndole una seña al ángel de que esperara y abrió el maletero, buscando algo.

Regresó al auto y le entregó a Castiel un par de libros, para luego encender el auto y volver al camino.

\- Tenemos aun unas cuantas horas antes de llegar a nuestro destino, aprovecha para documentarte un poco sobre el asunto. No buscaremos nuestro objetivo hasta mañana, así que cuando lleguemos al motel, organizaremos un plan de acción. – Castiel asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a leer con avidez. Dean subió el volumen de la radio y disfruto el resto del camino.

* * *

Llegaron a la ciudad al atardecer y Dean consiguió un cuarto en su posada favorita. Guardó en un bolso algunas cosas del maletero para llevar a su habitación. Se daría un baño y luego irían a cenar a un bar cercano a la posada.

Se sentaron en un privado desde el que se podía observar la entrada al lugar y desde donde Dean podía estar atento a los ires y venires de los clientes. Pidió su platillo favorito y una jarra de cerveza, mientras el ángel se contentó con un simple vaso de agua.

El ángel tenía en sus manos una libreta que revisaba mientras Dean devoraba su comida. Dean estaba seguro de que Cas tenía varias preguntas sobre su lectura y consideró que sería mejor responderlas en la privacidad de su habitación.

\- La fiesta sobre la que hablaba Sam… - Dean iba a comentarle sobre su idea de discutir el caso en la posada cuando el ángel comenzó a hablar – No hay problema si voy contigo ¿o sí? – Dean casi se atragantó con la cerveza de la que apenas había dado un trago al escuchar la pregunta. – Porque creo que sería de gran ayuda para mejorar nuestra relación personal si hacemos esto.

\- Uhm, Cas. – Dean pasó saliva y guardó silencio, mirándose las manos, sin saber que decir por un largo momento. – Primero, no existe tal cosa como una relación personal – un exagerado gesto de comillas con los dedos acompañó sus palabras – entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?; segundo, puedes asistir si lo deseas porqué Sam ya te invitó y espera verte ahí, pero no necesariamente tenemos que ir juntos. Creo que desde el principio quedó claro que esto se limita solo al ámbito profesional y, por mi parte al menos, no hay interés alguno en tener una relación personal – de nuevo las comillas – contigo. – Dean bebió hasta el fondo su vaso de cerveza. – Sin resentimientos, ¿ok?, no es nada personal contigo, es solo que - fijó su mirada en los ojos azules del ángel -, no confió en los de tu clase.

Un pesado silencio llenó el ambiente y Dean hizo una seña al camarero pidiendo la cuenta, ignorando de forma deliberaba a su compañero de mesa.

\- Supongo que tienes preguntas y este no es el lugar apropiado para tener esa conversación. Volvamos a la posada y preparemos nuestro plan de acción. Mañana empezaremos a trabajar y espero que podamos estar de vuelta en casa a tiempo para esa condenada fiesta.

Durante más de una hora, Dean resolvió todas las dudas de Castiel y revisaron juntos varios escenarios, ataques y planes de huida. Luego Dean llamó a sus contactos locales para pedir información sobre el pacto. Fuera de los pormenores de la misión, Castiel no le dirigió otra palabra a Dean y luego de quedar de acuerdo sobre el día siguiente, entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él. Dean observó la puerta por un largo rato, diciéndose a si mismo que había hecho lo correcto y se preparó para dormir.

Había hecho lo correcto, ¿cierto?

* * *

\- Esto es diferente, e interesante. – Dean estaba de rodillas, varias costillas rotas, un ojo casi cerrado por completo, mientras la única bruja sobreviviente del pacto lo observaba, satisfecha. – Quizá ganaron esta batalla, tu amigo celestial y tu, acabando con mis más poderosas hermanas, pero no les daré la satisfacción de atraparme. – Castiel estaba inmovilizado unos metros detrás de Dean, el esfuerzo por liberarse visible en los músculos en tensión y la mueca de rabia en su rostro. – Esta vez los dejaré ir, porque realmente disfruté nuestra pequeña escaramuza. Ha sido un inmenso placer conocerlos, soy Rowena, por cierto. – La bruja hizo un movimiento con su mano y Castiel cayó al piso, levantándose de inmediato y lanzándose contra ella. – Hasta pronto. – Un destello llenó el lugar y la bruja desapareció.

El rostro de Dean golpeó el piso con fuerza y unos segundos después Castiel estaba a su lado, girándolo con cuidado. Todo el cuerpo le dolía y las manos de Castiel sobre su pecho aumentaban la presión sobre sus costillas rotas. Iba a decir algo cuando observó los ojos del ángel cambiar de color y sintió una especie de calor llenar por entero su cuerpo. Un segundo después el dolor había desaparecido por completo, borrando cualquier daño dejado por la pelea con la tal Rowena.

Castiel lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y Dean, sin pensarlo siquiera, lo abrazó con fuerza, genuinamente feliz de estar vivo. Luego de un instante de duda, el ángel respondió al abrazo con torpeza.

Dean se apartó despacio, esquivando la mirada del ángel, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa tentativa curvando sus labios.

\- Podemos reportar esto como misión cumplida, supongo. Cuando regresemos a casa, abriremos un expediente sobre Rowena y la pondremos en la lista de los más buscados o el equivalente sobrenatural que haya de eso. – Dean se le acercó y le dio una ligera palmada en el hombro. – Buen trabajo y, Cas, gracias.

El ángel sonrió y Dean sintió el calor en sus mejillas. Necesitaba un trago, urgente.

\- Necesito un trago, ahora, luego podemos largarnos de aquí.

* * *

Dean recibió un par de días de descanso para recuperarse y decidió pasarlos en casa, desconectado de la oficina – en realidad, de su compañero – por bien de su estado mental.

Envió el reporte de su misión, presentó una petición para abrir un expediente de _Se Busca_ para Rowena MacLeod e ignoró de forma deliberada todo lo que había sucedido durante su viaje a New Orleáns.

Recordaba el dolor en cada partícula de su cuerpo, los huesos rotos. Y luego las manos del ángel sobre su pecho, el calor irradiando y luego, nada. El dolor se había ido, podía sentir como sus huesos soldaban, los músculos sanaban y algo dentro suyo cambiaba.

Había sido tocado, muy profundamente, por la gracia de un ángel.

Decir que estaba aterrado era poco.

Castiel también mantenía su distancia. Sin llamadas telefónicas, sin visitas, sin preguntas. Silencio total.

Debía sentirse agradecido por eso, pero no era así. Una idea ruñía su cerebro constantemente: ¿el ángel había visto algo en él mientras lo sanaba que lo hubiera hecho apartarse? ¿algo en su naturaleza había sido tan repulsivo que Cas decidió poner distancia de por medio?

Fue luego de ese evento que Dean finalmente reconoció que la esencia de Castiel – de todos los ángeles que, de hecho, deambulaban por la Tierra -, era algo diferente. La idea de la divinidad, del poder intrínseco en esas creaturas, la mera existencia de un Cielo, y por tanto, un Infierno, estaba destruyendo el concepto que Dean tenía del mundo, y eso era algo complicado de digerir.

Como agente, antes del _Apocalipsis-que-no-fue_, había sido testigo del alcance de la maldad humana. Conocía la ruindad de primera mano. Luego, a eso se le sumaron los demonios, después los vampiros, djins, y demás escoria sobrenatural. Hacia tiempo que Dean había hecho las paces con la naturaleza de la profesión que había elegido y había aprendido a compartimentalizar: había personas buenas y malas, acciones perversas que no merecían el perdón o la redención, así como había buenas obras que balanceaban esa energía. Él era parte de ese balance, su trabajo permitía que el universo no fuera un lugar oscuro, peligroso. Lo que hacía – destruir demonios y engendros sin remordimiento -, era un medio para un fin. Era puro.

Lo era.

Pero ¿lo era, en realidad?

* * *

Regresó al trabajo, con un café real en sus manos, saludando sin ver a la gente que se cruzaba con él en los pasillos. Dudó por un largo segundo antes de abrir la puerta de su despacho, sin estar seguro del porqué de su indecisión. Un montón de papeles llenaba la mitad de su escritorio. Observó el escritorio junto suyo, donde otro montón de papeles parecía haber sido revisado recientemente.

Quizá le habían asignado a otro compañero.

\- El capitán quiere que vayas con un tal Huey a validar los datos sobre Rowena. Autorizaron tu solicitud de poner una orden de captura a su nombre. – Castiel pasó junto a él, llevando bajo el brazo una caja de expedientes que colocó sobre su escritorio, de donde tomo un par de documentos que comenzó a leer. Alzó la vista, con un gesto de confusión en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué haces aun aquí? Si quieres que atrapemos a esa condenada bruja, necesitamos tener su rostro y datos en todas las bases de datos a las que podamos tener acceso. – Volvió la vista a los papeles, haciendo un gesto con la mano. – Chop, chop.

Dean salió del despacho caminando hacía atrás, sin apartar la vista del ángel que trabajaba arduamente. _Chop, chop, entonces, Dean Winchester_.

Luego de subir el expediente de Rowena a la red, y sintiéndose satisfecho por un trabajo bien hecho, Dean salió a comprarse un pay. Entró a su oficina con un par de rebanadas para celebrar con su compañero, al que encontró charlando animadamente con su hermano.

\- ¡Oh, trajiste pay! – Sam extendió la mano y Dean escondió los pays a su espalda.

\- Son míos. – De ninguna manera dejaría que Sam se enterara de que había comprado uno para Cas. – Aparta tus manos de mi comida, idiota.

Sam se quedó un rato más en la oficina, comentando algunos casos, haciendo bromas a expensas de Dean.

Le había entregado a Cas un boleto para la cena de la fiscalía, seguro como estaba de que Dean no tenía intención alguna de llevarlo. Quedaron de acuerdo de verse ahí y Sam se despidió, dirigiéndole una mirada traviesa a Dean antes de salir, algo que dejó al hombre un poco confundido.

\- Tenemos información sobre un cambiapieles en Oregon. Podemos salir ahora mismo y, si tenemos suerte, estar de vuelta para esa condenada fiesta. Igual puedes regresar antes tu solo, si las cosas se complican un poco. Sam no me perdonaría si te pierdes el asunto por mi culpa. - Dean guardaba papeles, revisaba su arma y se preparaba para partir, sin esperar respuesta del ángel.

\- Puedo leer el expediente en el camino. – Castiel se puso de pie y tomó el expediente de entre los papeles de Dean. – Entre más pronto estemos en camino, ambos podemos estar de vuelta a tiempo.

Dean dejó caer los hombros, en un gesto de resignación. Su vida se estaba convirtiendo en una ridícula comedia.

* * *

Oregon se había resuelto sin contratiempos. Otra amenaza sobrenatural borrada de la faz de la tierra, en tiempo para estar en casa para el baile anual de la fiscalía.

Dean había decidido asistir a la víspera y se encontraba frente al espejo, observando su reflejo, El esmoquin hecho a la medida lucía impecable y Dean le guiño el ojo al espejo. Iba a disfrutar esa noche al máximo, sin importar nada.

Llegó un poco tarde, con la intención de evitar el alboroto de los fotógrafos. La música llenaba el salón, atiborrado de abogados, policías, y unos cuantos ángeles aquí y allá. A la distancia observó a Sam charlando con alguien y se acercó, tomando una copa en el camino. Recorrió el salón, buscando a Cas con la mirada, solo para encontrárselo de frente, al lado de su hermano, vistiendo un elegante traje negro.

Dean se quedó quieto, a unos pasos de ellos, la copa a medio camino, genuinamente confundido. Alguien llamó a Sam, quien se disculpó con Cas y se alejó, dejándolos solos. Castiel tenía las manos cruzadas a su espalda, observando el lugar, mientras Dean lo miraba de arriba abajo, la copa olvidada en su mano, la boca abierta.

\- Hola, Dean, ¿no vas a presentarme? – Una sonriente mujer se acercó a Dean, tomando su brazo, mirando con aprecio a Castiel, quien bajó la mirada, un poco cohibido con su presencia. Andrea Carson, una de las asistentes paralegales de la fiscalía que había trabajado con Dean en algunos casos, volvió su mirada hacía Dean, esperando.

\- Andrea, Castiel. – La mujer extendió la mano que Castiel estrechó por un momento, sonriendo. – Si me disculpan… - Se terminó de un trago su bebida y echó a andar si esperar respuesta y sin mirar atrás, deteniéndose hasta que encontró un balcón abierto donde poder respirar con libertad.

Se pasó los dedos por el apretado cuello, sintiéndose acalorado de repente. Algo estaba mal, muy mal, pero no lograba comprender que era. Respiró profundo un par de veces, los ojos cerrados. Echó los hombros atrás y se giró para volver a la fiesta. Estuvo a segundos de tropezar cuando se encontró de frente con Castiel, quien lo observaba preocupado.

\- ¿Estás bien, Dean? – Dean dio un par de pasos atrás, los labios apretados, su cerebro procesando cientos de respuestas, sin que ninguna lograra cruzar sus labios. – Te veías algo alterado cuando te fuiste y yo…

\- Supongo que Andrea decidió buscar a alguien más interesante. Lo siento, Cas, socializar en este tipo de fiestas es un talento que no creo sea parte de lo que enseñan en el Cielo. – Dean llamó a un mesero, tomando una copa, volviendo al salón, sin esperar a ver si Castiel lo seguía.

Dean le sonrió a un par de conocidos, sin acercarse a algún grupo en particular. Había decidido quedarse en el lugar una media hora más, solo para no llamar demasiado la atención. Bebería lo suficiente como para no sentirse arrepentido de haber ido. O para olvidar lo que había sentido y pensado cuando vio a Cas.

Vio a Sam a la distancia y se encaminó hacía donde estaba, para detenerse en su camino cuando notó a Cas a su lado, siendo presentando con los amigos y colegas de su hermano. Desvió su camino hacía el bar, donde pidió un whiskey, para luego sentarse en el extremo más apartado de la barra, desde donde podría ver todo sin ser visto.

Media hora o una botella de whiskey, lo que sucediera primero.

Hora y media después, Dean tenía la frente apoyada contra la ventada cerrada del asiento del copiloto de su auto, tratando de fijar la vista en el camino, un poco confundido por estar en movimiento sin tener sus manos en el volante.

Trabajosamente, giró la cabeza para ver quien conducía su auto en su lugar. El ángel sostenía el volante con confianza y Dean intentó sentirse molesto por el hecho de que alguien más tuviera sus manos sobre su preciosa bebé, algo que no sucedió.

Seguro había bebido más de una botella de whiskey.

Estúpidas fiestas de la fiscalía. Estúpido ángel que lucía irresistible en traje.

Quizá dormir un poco sería buena idea.

Quizá.

Sus pies se movían, pero cosa rara, estaba seguro de que él no tenía nada que ver con eso.

\- Hey, qué gracioso. Esta es mi puerta. – Unas manos se metieron bajo su saco, como buscando algo. Soltó una risita nerviosa, algo en verdad inapropiado, si no estuviera tan borracho como para que le importara.

\- Y podríamos entrar si me dijeras dónde tienes las llaves. – La voz malhumorada del ángel sonó muy cerca de sus oídos. - ¡Ah, aquí están! – Cas tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta, sin dejar de sostenerlo con su brazo libre. Entraron y Cas lo arrastró hasta un sofá cercano, donde lo dejó, mientras regresaba a cerrar la puerta. Dean se levantó tambaleante, quitándose el saco, lanzando el corbatín al suelo, desabotonando con lentitud los pequeños botones de la camisa.

Estaba seguro de que tenía una botella de ron en algún lugar de la casa.

\- Deberías acostarte. Sam me dijo que buscara aspirinas en el baño y que te dijera que necesitabas beber mucha agua…

\- Prefiero un poco de ron, si no te importa…

La luz encendida del baño le ayudó a ver en la penumbra de su habitación. En alguno de los cajones debía estar esa condenada botella.

\- Dean, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? – Cas lo tomó por los hombros, alejándolo de su objetivo, guiándolo hacía su cama.

\- Oh, entiendo... – Con más aplomo de lo que se hubiera esperado en su estado, Dean empujó a Cas hasta que la espalda de este golpeó con la pared al lado de la puerta abierta del baño, la luz iluminando el rostro confundido del ángel. – Esto es mucho más divertido. – Sus manos se posaron con suavidad en las mejillas de Cas, sus pulgares acariciando la pálida piel. Su mirada observaba los labios del ángel, una sonrisa curvando los suyos. – Mucho más, en serio.

Sus labios cubrieron los del ángel, en una caricia apenas insinuada, tanteando el terreno. Dean se consideraba un experto en seducción y besar era un talento del que se sentía orgulloso en particular. Una de sus manos se movió hasta la nuca de Cas, mientras la otra buscaba su cintura, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo; su movimiento favorito.

\- Cas… - Susurró el nombre sobre los labios que temblaban bajo los suyos y se lanzó a ciegas, por puro instinto.

Por un largo segundo, el ángel no respondió al beso, y Dean empujó una de sus piernas entre las suyas, aprovechando la diferencia de estatura. Un gemido escapó de los labios del ángel y Dean aprovechó el momento. Besó al ángel con abandono, sonriendo cuando, al apartarse para respirar un poco, Cas buscó sus labios, los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo entero estremecido.

Repentinamente, Cas lo tomó por los hombros e invirtió las posiciones. La cabeza de Dean golpeó la pared con fuerza, pero no importó. Cas estaba en control y Dean sintió sus rodillas doblarse, rendido a la boca del ángel devorando la suya, reclamándolo, dominándolo.

Y un segundo después, nada.

El cuerpo de Dean, sin nada con que sostenerse, se deslizó por la pared, hasta terminar sentado en el suelo. Alzó la vista, buscando a Cas en la habitación en penumbras. Nada.

Se quedó un largo rato ahí, pasando unos dedos temblorosos por los labios húmedos, ligeramente hinchados tras lo sucedido apenas un momento antes. Intentó ponerse de pie, sin éxito, decidiendo que lo más seguro era arrastrarse hasta la cama. Se quitó los zapatos, se desvistió hasta quedar solo en los bóxers, observando de reojo el vaso con agua y la botella de aspirinas en el buró.

Se tiró sobre la cama, con la piel erizada, ignorando la incipiente erección bajo su ropa interior, preguntándose si había imaginado todo.

Se sumió en un sueño inquieto, el toque casi fantasmal de unas manos sobre su piel, estremeciéndolo, un nombre escapando de sus labios en un susurro: _Cas, Cas, Cas_.

* * *

Dean se apareció por la oficina, pasado ya el mediodía, los lentes oscuros protegiendo sus ojos de la implacable luz blanca que llenaba el lugar. Con su cuarta taza de café en las manos, abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con una oficina vacía.

Se sirvió un poco de agua con la que se tomó otro par de aspirinas. Abrió su cajón, de donde tomó la botella de cogñac barato, ignorando el whisky, sirviéndose un poco en el café.

Miró de nuevo en dirección al escritorio vacío junto al suyo.

Se quitó los lentes, apretándose las sienes, el dolor de cabeza un poco más tolerable que cuando despertó, apenas unas horas antes, sobre la cama revuelta, el esmoquin regado por toda la habitación.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza cuando, como destellos, imágenes de Cas temblando entre sus brazos, los labios húmedos, los inmensos ojos azules mirándolo, explotaron en su cabeza.

Imágenes demasiado vívidas como para ser parte de un sueño.

\- Winchester… - su capitán entró a la oficina y Dean ahogó un gemido de dolor por el tono de su voz, retumbando en su cabeza. – Espero que estés disfrutando la cruda. – Dean volvió a ponerse los lentes, sonriendo de mala gana ante el comentario de su jefe.

\- Y yo espero que no tenga intención de ponerme a trabajar en un caso, solo puedo manejar algo de papeleo en este momento. – Bebió un poco de café, agradecido por el sabor a cogñac.

\- Supongo que no has escuchado las noticias…- Dean negó con la cabeza. – En las primeras horas de la madrugada, todos y cada uno de los ángeles que andaban por este mundo, desaparecieron sin razón aparente. – Dean sintió algo oprimiendo su pecho. – No sabemos si fue voluntariamente o si Dios o lo que sea les mandó volver a casa. Tampoco podemos decir si esto es bueno o si se trata de otro Apocalipsis, lo que significa que estamos jodidos.

Dean miró de reojo al escritorio vacío, escondiendo sus manos temblorosas bajo el suyo.

\- Hasta nuevo aviso, tu sección estará en suspensión, así que, por hoy al menos, puedes irte a casa a recuperarte. Preséntate pasado mañana conmigo, veremos donde puedo asignarte, mientras descubrimos que hay detrás de la desaparición de estos sujetos.

Dean asintió con un gesto y el capitán salió sin despedirse.

De vuelta en casa, con una cerveza en la mano, Dean se removía inquieto en su sofá favorito.

Era extraño tener esa sensación de que algo faltaba. Era como si su ser percibiera la ausencia de los ángeles alrededor. Pensó llamar a Sam para saber si solo era él quien lo sentía; ese vacío en la boca del estómago, ese ruido sordo en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente.

Dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa, hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros. Cruzó sus manos, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo.

\- No he hecho esto desde no sé cuánto tiempo. Dejé de creer ya hace tanto, pero no sé que mas hacer. – Levantó la cabeza, fijando su mirada en el techo. – Cas, si puedes escucharme, envíame una señal. Solo necesito saber que estás bien.

Guardó silencio, sintiéndose estúpido, un poco avergonzado por las lágrimas nublando su vista.

\- Lo que pasó anoche, cuando desapareciste…- Una sonrisa de añoranza curvó sus labios. – Quisiera poder decir que lo entiendo, pero no es así. Estaba borracho como una cuba, pero sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo, porqué, me lleve el diablo, quería hacerlo.

Se echó atrás en el sofá, posando sus dedos sobre los labios, recordando esa noche. Cuando vio a Cas en la fiesta, se sintió confundido, aturdido. Su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto, meses y meses de tensión explicados en un segundo de aturdidora revelación: se sentía atraído por el ángel.

Algo había cambiado en New Orleáns. El toque de Castiel, esa energía etérea que lo envolvió, cambió por entero su perspectiva. Desde el primer día, se había dado una conexión entre ellos, una dinámica profesional que les hacía un gran equipo. Después de New Orleáns, Dean podía sentir la electricidad entre ellos y eso lo asustó tanto que optó por poner distancia.

Para la fiesta, esa electricidad contenida era una bomba a punto de explotar y la borrachera se convirtió en la chispa que la detonó.

\- Cas, solo quiero saber que estás bien y a salvo. – El silencio llenó la habitación tras sus palabras, extendiéndose por varios minutos. Dean terminó su cerveza y luego fue a su habitación, donde durmió por horas, agotado por la cruda y la preocupación.

\- Hola, Dean. – Dean abrió los ojos, sobresaltado. Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no estaba en su casa. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, aturdido por la intensa luz blanca que lo rodeaba. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, generando una ola de energía que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se arrastró por el suelo, alejándose de la fuente de esa energía, abriendo de nuevo los ojos para encontrarse con la figura del ángel, la única nota de color entre todo ese blanco.

\- Esto no es real, ¿cierto? – Castiel le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, pero Dean la rechazó, aun desconfiando de lo que sucedía. Se levantó apoyándose en las paredes, la vista fija en el ángel.

\- Es real. Estamos en el Cielo y esto solo será momentáneo, así que será mejor que vayamos al punto. – Cas se acercó a él y Dean dio unos pasos atrás. – Dean, necesito que te concentres y pongas atención. – Dean sacudió la cabeza, respirando profundo un par de veces. – Luego del fallido apocalipsis, se dieron algunos ajustes que tomaron algo de tiempo en asentarse. Acabamos de enterarnos de que hay un nuevo líder en el Infierno y, aparentemente, Dios ha abandonado este lugar.

Dean abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el remolino de ideas que las palabras de Cas habían puesto en su cabeza era demasiado confuso como para ponerlas en una oración que tuviera sentido.

\- Mis superiores consideraron pertinente que todos los ángeles se reagruparan en el Cielo, poniendo como prioridad nuestra situación actual. Nuestras misiones en la Tierra han sido canceladas de forma definitiva. En unos días, supongo, alguien hablará con tu gente para informales sobre esto.

\- Así que, ¿yo tengo la exclusiva? – Dean rio nervioso, pretendiendo ocultar lo aterrado que se sentía. - ¿Por qué?

\- Escuché tu plegaria, Dean. – Los ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos y Dean apartó la mirada, sintiendo la vergüenza enrojeciendo su rostro. – Estabas desesperado por saber y yo no podía…

El ángel guardó silencio cuando Dean se lanzó sobre él, atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo, al que correspondió luego de un momento de confusión. Dean se apartó un poco para mirarlo, la inmensa sonrisa curvando sus labios. Un segundo después, esos labios estaban sobre los del ángel, quien correspondió a la caricia con la misma intensidad.

Dean ya no tenía dudas. Estaba enamorado de Cas y no había vuelta atrás. En medio de la euforia, una pizca de miedo empezaba a abrirse paso. Las manos de Cas sobre su cuerpo, los gemidos apagados que llenaban sus oídos, su propio corazón latiendo acelerado en medio de su pecho, eran un poco demasiado.

Algo cambió en la atmósfera, de repente. Cas se apartó de Dean, observando a su alrededor. Dean buscó su boca a ciegas, abriendo los ojos cuando las luces comenzaron a parpadear.

\- Tengo que sacarte de aquí. – Cas le dio un último beso y Dean pareció entender que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Volveré a verte, cierto? – Dean se tambaleó cuando Cas se apartó de él. - ¿Cas?

\- No lo sé, Dean. – El golpe de luz lo aturdió por un segundo. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, estaba tirado en el piso de su habitación. Le llevó un par de minutos más el comprender del todo la magnitud de lo que acababa de pasar.

Más relevante que su corta estadía en el Cielo, era la dolorosa certeza de que quizá esa sería la última vez que vería al ángel.

Volvió a la oficina solo para enterarse de que se había quedado sin trabajo. Se le ofreció una posición en el FBI que rechazó. Ahora que los ángeles habían desaparecido, las amenazas sobrenaturales permanecieron, lo que requería de algo – o alguien – que se encargara de ellas.

Dean cargó el Impala con algo de armamento oficial que sacó a escondidas del trabajo, junto con un par de placas que podrían servirle en el futuro. Le contó a Sam de sus planes sobre su nueva carrera, invitándolo a acompañarlo.

* * *

Un par de años después, Dean y Sam, habían recorrido el país haciéndose cargo de demonios, brujas, hombres lobo, vampiros y toda la basura sobrenatural que rondaba por la Tierra. Los hermanos Winchester eran reconocidos cazadores, perseguidos por la ley, incluido el FBI, por su peculiar método de trabajo.

Dean finalmente había conocido al encargado del Infierno, un tal Crowley, que, cosas del destino y sus locuras, resultó ser hijo de aquella condenada bruja que casi le cuesta la vida, Rowena.

El Cielo seguía en silencio. Relativamente.

Dean llevaba semanas padeciendo esporádicos dolores de cabeza, un zumbido incesante en sus oídos. No le contó a Sam sobre el asunto, asumiendo que solo era el estrés de su agitada vida.

Crowley y su gente parecían decididos a dominar la Tierra y Dean sabía que esta no contaba con la capacidad necesaria para enfrentarlo. Sam sugirió, en broma, orar pidiendo ayuda el Cielo, pero Dean rechazó la idea de forma rotunda. Para él, los ángeles los habían abandonado, y si realmente les importara, ya habrían hecho algo al respecto.

Una noche, luego de varios días en que el mundo alrededor de Dean parecía haberse puesto de cabeza, terminó en un viejo granero en medio de la nada. El ruido sordo en su cabeza estaba volviéndole loco y ese lugar parecía ser la fuente de este.

El lugar estaba lleno de estática, el viento azotando las paredes de madera. Dean llevaba consigo todas las armas que podía cargar, preparado a enfrenar lo que fuera que lo estuviera esperando ahí.

\- Hola, Dean.


End file.
